gaming_all_starsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gaming All-Stars/Characters
This is a comprehensive list of all characters in all three movies and series, including cameo and background chara cters. Gaming All-Stars Remastered has several new characters than the original, but which ones are new is currently under review so consider that section heavily work in progress. Gaming All-Stars: : 02 (Kirby) Abe (Oddworld) Agamo (War of the Monsters) Agent 47 (Hitman) Agnus (Devil May Cry) Aku Aku (Crash Bandicoot) Alcatraz (Crysis) Alex Mercer (Prototype) Alex Shepherd (Silent Hill) Alpha (Cubivore) Altair (Assassin's Creed) Amigo (Samba de Amigo) Amy (Sonic the Hedgehog) Anti-Funk (ToeJam & Earl) Articuno (Pokemon) Ashley Graham (Resident Evil) Axem Rangers (Super Mario RPG) Bad Mr. Frosty (ClayFighter) Bandit (Sheriff) Banjo (Banjo-Kazooie) Banzai Bill (Super Mario) Baraka (Mortal Kombat) Batbot (Sonic the Hedgehog) Bayonetta (Bayonetta) Beamos (The Legend of Zelda) Bearminator (Crash Bandicoot) Behemoth (Final Fantasy) Berri (Conker) Big Daddy (BioShock) Big Nose (Big Nose the Caveman) Big Smoke (Grand Theft Auto) Bill Blaster (Super Mario) Billy Coen (Resident Evil) Black Doom (Sonic the Hedgehog) Blaze (Sonic the Hedgehog) Blinky (Pac-Man) Blob (A Boy and his Blob) Blood Falcon (F-Zero) Blooper (Super Mario) Bob-omb (Super Mario) Boggy B. (Worms) Bogmire (Luigi's Mansion) Bokoblin (The Legend of Zelda) Bomb (Angry Birds) Bomberman (Bomberman) Boo (Super Mario) Booger (Boogerman) Boogerman (Boogerman) Booger Meister (Boogerman) Booster (Super Mario RPG) Boulder (Rock of Ages) Bowser (Super Mario) Bowser Jr. (Super Mario) Boy (A Boy and his Blob) Bronto Burt (Kirby) Broozer (Super Mario) Bulborb (Pikmin) Bullet Bill (Super Mario) Bully (Super Mario) Buzz Bomber (Sonic the Hedgehog) Buzzer (Sonic the Hedgehog) Captain Falcon (F-Zero) Cataquack (Super Mario) CJ (Grand Theft Auto) Chauncey (Luigi's Mansion) Chain Chomp (Super Mario) Chao (Sonic the Hedgehog) Charmy (Sonic the Hedgehog) Charizard (Pokemon) Cheep Cheep (Super Mario) Cheese (Sonic the Hedgehog) Chibi-Robo (Chibi-Robo!) Chris Redfield (Resident Evil) Chuck (Angry Birds) Claire Redfield (Resident Evil) Clanker (Banjo-Kazooie) Claude Speed (Grand Theft Auto) : Claus (Mother) Cloud (Final Fantasy) Clyde (Pac-Man) Cole (Infamous) Colonel (Metal Gear) Commander Shepard (Mass Effect) Condor (Ice Climber) Conker (Conker) Connor (Assassin's Creed) Crash (Crash Bandicoot) Crazy Hand (Super Smash Bros.) Creeper (Minecraft) Croc (Croc) Crowber (Super Mario) Cosmic Clones (Super Mario) Cyrax (Mortal Kombat) Dangoro (The Legend of Zelda) Danny Lamb (Manhunt) Dante (Devil May Cry) Dark Link (The Legend of Zelda) Dark Matter (Kirby) Dark Pit (Kid Icarus) Davy (Chameleon Twist) Daxter (Jak and Daxter) Death Egg Robot (Sonic the Hedgehog) Desmond (Assassin's Creed) Diablo (Primal Rage) Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong) Dimitri (Grand Theft Auto) Dino Piranha (Super Mario) Dog (Duck Hunt) Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong) Doshin (Doshin the Giant) Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog) Dr. Lobe (Big Brain Academy) Dr. N. Cortex (Crash Bandicoot) Dry Bones (Super Mario) Dwarf Gekko (Metal Gear) Duck (Duck Hunt) Duke Nukem (Duke Nukem) Duon (Super Smash Bros.) E-102 (Sonic the Hedgehog) Earl (ToeJam & Earl) Earthworm Jim (Earthworm Jim) Eggbot (Sonic the Hedgehog) Egg Golem (Sonic the Hedgehog) Egg Pawn (Sonic the Hedgehog) Eggrobo (Sonic the Hedgehog) Espio (Sonic the Hedgehog) Executioner (Resident Evil) Eyerok (Super Mario) Ezio (Assassin's Creed) Faith (Mirror's Edge) Falco (Star Fox) Fancy Pants (Fancy Pants Adventures) Fang the Sniper (Sonic the Hedgehog) Fatty Roswell (Earthworm Jim) Fiery Blowhog (Pikmin) Fighting Polygon Team (Super Smash Bros.) Fire Snake (Super Mario) Flame Orb (Sonic the Hedgehog) Flicky (Sonic the Hedgehog) F.L.U.D.D. (Super Mario) : Flynn Taggart (Doom) Francis (Left 4 Dead) Fox (Star Fox) Frank West (Dead Rising) Frisbee Dog (Nintendo Wii) Galaxian (Galaga) Galleom (Super Smash Bros.) Gamyga (Super Smash Bros.) Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda) Gary Smith (Bully) Gekko (Metal Gear) : George (Rampage) Gerald Robotnik (Sonic the Hedgehog) Ghosts (Luigi's Mansion) Giant Fish (Balloon Fight) Globox (Rayman) Glover (Glover) G-Man (Half-Life) Goomba (Super Mario) Gooper Blooper (Super Mario) Gordon Freeman (Half-Life) Goro (Mortal Kombat) Gorons (The Legend of Zelda) Grate Guy (Super Mario RPG) Gray Fox (Metal Gear) Gre Nade (Evolution) Gruntilda (Banjo-Kazooie) Gulp (Spyro) G.U.N. Soldier (Sonic the Hedgehog) sure they were only in the Remaster though Headcrab Zombie (Half-Life) Heavy (Team Fortress) Helgast Soldier (Killzone) Hellvalleyskytree (Super Mario) to be determined if it appeared in the original or Remastered or if they even appeared at all Henchman 800 (Rayman) HUNK (Resident Evil) Iggy Koopa (Super Mario) Ike (Fire Emblem) Inky (Pac-Man) Invaders (Space Invaders) Isaac (Golden Sun) Isaac Clarke (Dead Space) Jake (Resident Evil) James Sunderland (Silent Hill) Jax (Mortal Kombat) Jersey Devil (Jersey Devil) Jet (Sonic Riders) Jigglypuff (Pokemon) Jill (Drill Dozer) Jill Valentine (Resident Evil) Jimmy Hopkins (Bully) Jin Kazama (Tekken) John Marston (Red Dead) Johnny Cage (Mortal Kombat) Josh Stone (Resident Evil) Juliet Starling (Lollipop Chainsaw) Kamek (Yoshi) Kano (Mortal Kombat) Kapt'n Krooz'r (Wacko) KapuKapu (ChuChu Rocket) Kazooie (Banjo-Kazooie) King Bill (Super Mario) King Bob-omb (Super Mario) King Boo (Luigi's Mansion) King Dedede (Kirby) King K. Rool (Donkey Kong) Kintaro (Mortal Kombat) Kirby (Kirby) Knife Guy (Super Mario RPG) Knuckles (Sonic the Hedgehog) Koopa Kid (Mario Party) Koopa Troopa (Super Mario) Kratos (God of War) Kung Lao (Mortal Kombat) Kururin (Kururin) Lakitu (Super Mario) Lala (Adventures of Lolo) Lamot (ToeJam & Earl) Lara Croft (Tomb Raider) Larry Koopa (Super Mario) Lemmy Koopa (Super Mario) Leon S. Kennedy (Resident Evil) : Line Rider (Line Rider) Link (The Legend of Zelda) Lin Kuei (Mortal Kombat) Little Mac (Punch-Out!!) Little Sister (BioShock) Liu Kang (Mortal Kombat) Lizzie (Rampage) Lolo (Adventures of Lolo) Lucas (Mother) Ludwig von Koopa (Super Mario) Luigi (Super Mario) Luis (Grand Theft Auto) Lyn (Fire Emblem) Machines (Team Fortress) Mag Launcher (Evolution) Majora's Mask (The Legend of Zelda) Mallow (Super Mario RPG) Mama (Cooking Mama) Marcus Fenix (Gears of War) Marina (Mischief Makers) Mario (Super Mario) Marth (Fire Emblem) Master Chief (Halo) Master Hand (Super Smash Bros.) Max Payne (Max Payne) M. Bison (Street Fighter) Mechanical Bear (Crash Bandicoot) Meowth (Pokemon) Meat (Mortal Kombat) Meat Boy (Super Meat Boy) Mega Man (Mega Man) Mephiles (Sonic the Hedgehog) Meta Knight (Kirby) Metal Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) Metroid (Metroid) Mewtwo (Pokemon) Mii (Nintendo Wii) Mileena (Mortal Kombat) Monk (Spyro) Monkey (Enslaved) Moon (The Legend of Zelda) Morton Koopa Jr. (Super Mario) Mr. Saturn (Mother) Mr. Zero (F-Zero) Mumbo Jumbo (Banjo-Kazooie) Murphy (Rayman) N (N+) Nana (Ice Climber) Nathan Drake (Uncharted) Navi (The Legend of Zelda) N. Brio (Crash Bandicoot) Ndesu (Resident Evil) Necromorphs (Dead Space) Negativitron (LittleBigPlanet) Nero (Devil May Cry) Ness (Mother) Nightmare (SoulCalibur) NiGHTS (Nights Into Dreams) Nightwolf (Mortal Kombat) Niko (Grand Theft Auto) Ninjabread Man (Ninjabread Man) Noob Saibot (Mortal Kombat) Nurse (Silent Hill) Officer Tenpenny (Grand Theft Auto) Olimar (Pikmin) Omega (Sonic the Hedgehog) Omochao (Sonic the Hedgehog) Oni (Mortal Kombat) Opa-Opa (Fantasy Zone) Orson (Pac-Man) Otacon (Metal Gear) Pac-Man (Pac-Man) Paragoomba (Super Mario) PaRappa (PaRappa the Rapper) Peashooter (Plants vs. Zombies) Perfect Chaos (Sonic the Hedgehog) Petey Pirahna (Super Mario) Pianta (Super Mario) Pikachu (Pokemon) : Pikmin (Pikmin) Pigmask (Mother) Pimple (Battletoads) Pinky (Pac-Man) Pinwheel (Super Mario RPG) Pipo Monkey (Ape Escape) Piranha Plant (Super Mario) Pit (Kid Icarus) PJ Berri (PaRappa the Rapper) Polar Bear (Ice Climber) Polygon Man (PlayStation All-Stars) Popo (Ice Climber) Porky Minch (Mother) Pretty Bomber (Bomberman) Primid (Super Smash Bros.) Princess Elise (Sonic the Hedgehog) Princess Peach (Super Mario) Princess Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) Professor E. Gadd (Luigi's Mansion) Psycho Mantis (Metal Gear) Pyramid Head (Silent Hill) Q*bert (Q*bert) Quan Chi (Mortal Kombat) Quote (Cave Story) Rabbid (Rayman) Raiden (Metal Gear) Raiden (Mortal Kombat) Ralph (Rampage) Rambi (Donkey Kong) Rayman (Rayman) Raymesis (Rayman) Raziel (Legacy of Kain) Razorbeard (Rayman) Reapers (Infamous) Red (Angry Birds) ReDead (The Legend of Zelda) Rios (Army of Two) Ripto (Spyro) Ristar (Ristar) Roader (Super Smash Bros.) R.O.B. (Gyromite) R.O.B. Blaster (Super Smash Bros.) R.O.B. Launcher (Super Smash Bros.) Rocket (Rocket: Robot on wheels) Roman (Grand Theft Auto) Roturret (Super Smash Bros.) Roy Koopa (Super Mario) Ryder (Grand Theft Auto) Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden) Sackbots (LittleBigPlanet) Sackboy (LittleBigPlanet) Salem (Army of Two) Sam Fisher (Splinter Cell) Samurai Goroh (F-Zero) Samus (Metroid) Sandbag (Super Smash Bros.) Scarfy (Kirby) Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) Sektor (Mortal Kombat) Shadow (Sonic the Hedgehog) Shadow Android (Sonic the Hedgehog) Shadow Bugs (Super Smash Bros.) Shadow Mario (Super Mario) Shang Tsung (Mortal Kombat) Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat) Shellcreeper (Super Mario) Sheriff (Sheriff) Sheva (Mortal Kombat) Shy Away (Super Mario RPG) Shy Guy (Super Mario) Silver (Sonic the Hedgehog) Sims (The Sims) Sir Daniel Fortesque (MediEvil) Skarlet (Mortal Kombat) Sketch Turner (Comix Zone) Smoke (Mortal Kombat) Snifit (Super Mario) Solid Snake (Metal Gear) Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) Sonya Blade (Mortal Kombat) Space Pirate (Metroid) Sparx (Spyro) Specter (Ape Escape) Spike (Ape Escape) Spy (Team Fortress) Spydor (Chibi-Robo!) Squirtle (Pokemon) Stalfos (The Legend of Zelda) Starfy (The Legendary Starfy) Starman (Mother) Steve (Minecraft) Storm (Sonic Riders) Sweet Tooth (Twisted Metal) Subject Delta (BioShock) sure he only appeared in the Remaster Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat) Sukapon (Joy Mech Fight) Sundowner (Metal Gear) Survivor (I Am Alive) Sylux (Metroid) Tag (ModNation Racers) Tak (Tak) Tails Doll (Sonic the Hedgehog) Telly (Chibi-Robo!) Templars (Assassin's Creed) The Great Mighty Poo (Conker) Thwomp (Super Mario) Tikal (Sonic the Hedgehog) Toad (Super Mario) Toadette (Super Mario) Toadsworth (Super Mario) ToeJam (ToeJam & Earl) Tommy Vercetti (Grand Theft Auto) Tootie (Banjo-Kazooie) Topi (Ice Climber) Tormentor (Mortal Kombat) Toro (Together Everywhere!) Travis Touchdown (No More Heroes) Trax (Trax) Trip (Enslaved) Turret Tusk (Donkey Kong) Uka Uka (Crash Bandicoot) Ulala (Space Channel 5) Uroboros (Resident Evil) Ultimate Chimera (Mother) Vector (Sonic the Hedgehog) Vectorman (Vectorman) Vergil (Devil May Cry) Vexx (Vexx) Viewtiful Joe (Viewtiful Joe) Villager (Animal Crossing) Villager (Doshin the Giant) Vito (Mafia) Waluigi (Mario Sports) Wario (Wario) Wart (Super Mario) Wave (Sonic Riders) Weavel (Metroid) Wendy Koopa (Super Mario) Wesker (Resident Evil) Wet Bones (Super Mario) Whomp (Super Mario) Wireframe (Super Smash Bros.) Wolf (Star Fox) Yaripon (Patapon) Yoshi (Yoshi) Zant (The Legend of Zelda) Zombie (Plants vs. Zombies) Zombie (Resident Evil) Gaming All-Stars Remastered: ' (under construction, this area is at the moment a dump for characters that I'm not sure if they first appeared in the original or remaster first, as well as some remastered exclusive characters, also to prevent an excessively long page, only new characters are shown) : Alan Wake (Alan Wake) Angry Sun (Super Mario) Chuck Greene (Dead Rising) Colonel Radec (Killzone) Grey Man (LSD: Dream Emulator) Haunter (Pokemon) Huang Lee (Tekken) Jeff (Mother) Kakuna (Pokemon) Loftwing (The Legend of Zelda) Mr. Sanderson (Chibi-Robo!) Nick (Left 4 Dead) Nimbus Kingdom Resident (Super Mario RPG) Raichu (Pokemon) Stryker (Mortal Kombat) Takeda (Mortal Kombat) '''Gaming All-Stars 2: ' '''(this includes both cameo and background characters, as well as returning characters and characters that are confirmed to appear via GamingAllStarGmod's Deviantart or Twitter, but have not appeared in a video yet) : Abe (The Legend of Zelda) Agumon (Digimon) Aiden (Watch Dogs) : Aku Aku (Crash Bandicoot) Alakazam (Pokemon) : All-Star Zombie (Plants vs. Zombies) Ameila (Animal Crossing) : Andross (Star Fox) Arcanine (Pokemon) Arthur (Ghosts 'N Goblins) Aryll (The Legend of Zelda) Athena (God of War) Aurora (Animal Crossing) Avatar (Xbox Live) Baraka (Mortal Kombat) : Basic Zombie (Plants vs. Zombies) Bearer of the Curse (Dark Souls) Bigby Wolf (The Wolf Among Us) Big (Sonic the Hedgehog) Bill (Animal Crossing) Bill (Left 4 Dead) Blastoise (Pokemon) Blue Pikmin (Pikmin) Bomberman (Bomberman) Boomer (Left 4 Dead) Bubsy (Bubsy) Bunnie (Animal Crossing) Burrowing Snagret (Pikmin) Buzz (Buzz!) Calypso (Twisted Metal) Captain Toad (Super Mario) Cassie Cage (Mortal Kombat) Cervantes (SoulCalibur) Chains (Payday) Charmander (Pokemon) Chloe (Life Is Strange) Chun-Li (Street Fighter) : Claire (Resident Evil) Clicker (The Last of Us) Clippy (Ribbon Hero) Cloud (Final Fantasy) Coach (Left 4 Dead) : Cole MacGrath (inFAMOUS) : Conker (Conker) Contestants (Buzz!) Cortana (Halo) Crash Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) Crypto (Destroy All Humans!) Dallas (Payday) Dancer (Just Dance) : Dante (Devil May Cry) Dark Spirit (Dark Souls) Daxter (Jak & Daxter) Deathclaw (Fallout) Debilitas (Haunting Ground) Delta Team (Resident Evil) Demon (Saints Row) Diglett (Pokemon) Dillon (Dillon's Rolling Western) : Disco Zombie (Plants vs. Zombies) Ditto (Pokemon) Dragonair (Pokemon) Dratini (Pokemon) Dr. Cortex (Crash Bandicoot) Dugtrio (Pokemon) : Duke Nukem (Duke Nukem) Ecco (Ecco the Dolphin) Edward Kenway (Assassin's Creed) Ellie (The Last of Us) Ellis (Left 4 Dead) Emmett (Starhawk) Epona (The Legend of Zelda) Eric Bane (Dark) Fiona (Haunting Ground) : Foot Soldier Zombie (Plants vs. Zombies) Francis (Left 4 Dead) Franklin (Grand Theft Auto) Freeze (25 to Life) Frisk (Undertale) Furious Ming (Jade Empire) Galaga (Galaga) : Gargantaur (Plants vs. Zombies) Gargoyle (MediEvil) Groose (The Legend of Zelda) Guybrush Threepwood (Monkey Island) Gyrados (Pokemon) Hannah (Everybody's Golf) Happy Mask Salesman (The Legend of Zelda) Hero (Custom Robo) Hewie (Haunting Ground) Hitmonchamp (Pokemon) Houston (Payday) Hydra (God of War) Illia (The Legend of Zelda) : Infected (Left 4 Dead) : Inkling Boy (Splatoon) Inkling GirlInkling Girl(Splatoon) Invaders (Space Invaders) Ivan (Devil's Third) Ivysaur (Pokemon) Jack (Quantum Break) Jade Gang (Sleeping Dogs) Jasmine (Everybody's Golf) Jak (Jak & Daxter) Jennifer (Splatterhouse) Joel (The Last of Us) Johnny Cage (Mortal Kombat) Johnny Gat (Saints Row) Kaptain K. Rool (Donkey Kong) Kaptain Skurvy (Donkey Kong) Kat (Gravity Rush) Kenny (ObsCure) Kenshi (Mortal Kombat) Klaptrap (Donkey Kong) Klomp (Donkey Kong) Klonoa (Klonoa) Kratos (God of War) Krusha (Donkey Kong) Kutlass (Donkey Kong) Kyle (Final Fight) Lamar (Grand Theft Auto) Lara Croft (Tomb Raider) Laura (Street Fighter) Lester (Grand Theft Auto) Lisa (Silent Hill) Louie (Pikmin) Louis (Left 4 Dead) Mameo (Digimon) Marcus (True Crime) : Mario (Super Mario) Master Chief (Halo) Max (Life Is Strange) Mesa (The Legend of Zelda) Metro Police (Half-Life) Michael (Grand Theft Auto) Mileena (Mortal Kombat) : Miniature Statues (Crash Bandicoot) : Misty (Pokemon) Mr. Game & Watch (Game & Watch) Nate (Fallout) Necromorphs (Dead Space) Nick (Dead Rising) Nick (Everybody's Golf) Ninetails (Pokemon) Olimar (Pikmin) Papu Papu (Crash Bandicoot) Papu Papu Minion (Crash Bandicoot) Peanut (Animal Crossing) Peepa (Super Mario) Pierce (Saints Row) Pigeotto (Pokemon) Pitfall Harry (Pitfall!) : Pipotron G (Ape Escape) Plucky (Plucky's 3D Adventure) Pokey (Super Mario) Power Pro-Kun (Power Pro Baseball) Princess Kiya (MediEvil) Professor Genki (Saints Row) Professor Oak (Pokemon) Psyduck (Pokemon) Purple Pikmin (Pikmin) : Pyramid Head (Silent Hill) Quan Chi (Mortal Kombat) Quiet (Metal Gear) Raiden (Metal Gear) Ray MK (Custom Robo) Red (Pokemon) Red Pikmin (Pikmin) Rick (Splatterhouse) : R. Mika (Street Fighter) Robbie (Silent Hill) Rochelle (Left 4 Dead) Rose (The Legend of Zelda) Rouge (Sonic the Hedgehog) Roy (Fire Emblem) Rydrom (Pokemon) Ryu (Street Fighter) Sackboy (LittleBigPlanet) Sans (Undertale) Satan (Saints Row) Scoot (Animal Crossing) Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) Scott Shelby (Heavy Rain) Sergeant Johnson (Halo) Shannon (ObsCure) Shantae (Shantae) Shaundi (Saints Row) Sheep (Vindictus) Shinnok (Mortal Kombat) Sims (The Sims) Sir Daniel Fortesque (MediEvil) Skeleton (Sniper Elite) Slendergoat (Goat Simulator) Slowpoke (Pokemon) Smoker (Left 4 Dead) Snorlax (Pokemon) : Solid Snake (Metal Gear) Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) Spartan Locke (Halo) Specter (Ape Escape) Squirtle (Pokemon) Stan (ObsCure) Staryu (Pokemon) Steve (Minecraft) Stubbs (Stubbs the Zombie) Sue-Belle (The Legend of Zelda) Suzuki (Everybody's Golf) Sweet (Grand Theft Auto) Sweet Tooth (Twisted Metal) : Sullivan (Uncharted) Sunny (Metal Gear) Tank (Left 4 Dead) Tauros (Pokemon) Terror Mask (Splatterhouse) The Agent (Crackdown) The Boss (Saints Row) The Crusader (Hatred) The Hunter (Bloodborne) The Keeper (The Evil Within) The King of All Cosmos (Katamari) The Prince (Fable) The Prince (Katamari) Tifa Lockhart (Final Fantasy) Tikimon (Crash Bandicoot) Toad (Super Mario) Toadsworth (Super Mario) Tom Nook (Animal Crossing) Toro (Together Everywhere!) : Town Mayor (MediEvil) : Trevor (Grand Theft Auto) Uka Uka (Crash Bandicoot) Villager (Animal Crossing) Warden (Saints Row) White Pikmin (Pikmin) William (Nioh) William Birkin (Resident Evil) Witch (Left 4 Dead) Wolf (Payday) Wonder Red (The Wonderful 101) Yoshi (Yoshi) Yellow Pikmin (Pikmin) Zangief (Street Fighter) Zarok (MediEvil) Zill (The Legend of Zelda) Zin Trooper (Saints Row) Zinyak (Saints Row) Zoey (Left 4 Dead) Zombie (Call of Duty) Zombie (MediEvil) Zombie Guard (MediEvil) : : There are other characters in GAS2, but I could not identify them by research or sight, such as the other Mario enemies in the water in the 8th episode and the Yakuza representative handcuffing Micheal in the 10th episode. So if you know what any of these characters are called or think I misses any in the classic series or remaster please let me know in the comments.